1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring devices and more particularly, to a measuring device for retaining and measuring the distal end of a mitered measuring means adjacent to a reference point on a mitered workpiece to enable a measuring of the length of the mitered workpiece is respective of the miter angle, and to an after market kit.
2. Background Art
Measuring operations are necessary in a wide variety of fields, and especially when working with tape measures, can be problematic. Accurate and easy measuring of workpieces is integral to the proper completion of most construction operations. One particular area that demands accurate, consistent, and expeditious measuring is in the field of carpentry.
Performing a measurement on a long workpiece, standard practice in carpentry is to employ a measuring means, such as a tape measure, to measure from a distal end of a workpiece to a length along the workpiece where a cut in the workpiece will produce the desired length. When the appropriate length measurement is reached, a mark is made on the workpiece to indicate the desired cutting location, and a cut is made at the mark.
The measurement of a workpiece of any substantial length provides some difficulty, because, as the length of a workpiece to be measured increases, so does the proportional difficulty in accurately, consistently, and rapidly measuring of the cutting length. When the workpieces are very long and the end of the work to be measured has a mitered edge, the distal end of the workpiece and the measuring means must of necessity be significantly distant from the proximal end of the workpiece, the main housing of the tape measure, and, of course, the person seeking to measure the workpiece.
Consequently, retaining the distal end of the measuring means adjacent to a reference point at the distal end of the workpiece can prove difficult and frustrating unless a two person team is used, one to hold the tape housing and the other to hold the end of the tape measure at the distal end. With the distal end of the measuring means beyond his or her reach, a single person seeking to measure a workpiece can find himself or herself helpless to prevent the end of the measuring means from slipping or becoming transposed from the reference point on the workpiece. Furthermore, a single person doing the measuring can be plagued with uncertainty as to whether the distal end of the measuring means is truly aligned with the desired reference point. Consequently, the length to which a workpiece is actually measured and cut can differ markedly from the intended length. In some cases, such a result can render the workpiece unusable scrap. In every case, however, the time spent usually by a two person team in measuring and cutting the workpiece is wasted and the user experiences at least some level of inconvenience.
To provide accurate measurements for lengthy workpieces, and even moreso when the workpieces are long and have a non-perpendicular end, for example, a mitered end, a two person team becomes necessary with one person at either end of the measuring tape. The first person holds the end of the tape measure against the edge or corner of the mitered joint, and the other person, separated by the length of the workpiece, pays out the tape measure until he or she reaches the mark for cutting may be made. Using a two person team for such measurements is counter-productive in that one worker must stop his activity in order to assist in the measurements. It is desirable that a single person be able to measure such workpieces efficiently.
Furthermore, even where a user is able to measure a workpiece to a desired cutting length, it becomes commonly more difficult to provide accurate measurements especially in the case where a miter cut is to be made to the end of a workpiece. In such situations, the end of one edge of the miter must be established and then a separate angular template issued to apply a cutting line to the workpiece with, for example, a pencil.
Attempts to provide some relief from the obstacles incumbent for the desire to effect an efficient and easy to implement solution to the measurement problems have proven to be somewhat cumbersome or expensive. For example, Korich, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,885, has proposed a measuring jig, which attaches to the free end of a tape measure to enable engagement of the tape measure hook end with the edge of the workpiece when the workpiece includes an angle or the end of the workpiece is mitered. Although the device taught by Korich is workable and provides the ability to measure workpieces having mitered ends, it requires that the tape measure include various connections, retaining arms, clips and other extra equipment that must be maintained by the worker so that it is available when needed. Thus, to the expense of obtaining such equipment and the requirement of an extra tape measure solely dedicated to the measuring jig, space is required on the worker's tool belt, which space is usually at a premium.
What has been found necessary is an easy to use, efficient and inexpensive measurement device and method for measuring workpieces having mitered ends. Ideally, such a device would be provided without requiring new equipment or additional expensive and cumbersome add-ons.